


酒精作证

by YuWU



Category: Chrobert;桃糖
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: rps预警





	酒精作证

Downey确信他没喝醉。

不过是社交场合里礼貌性的推杯换盏，他对付这种场面向来游刃有余，臂弯里挽着女伴，笑着与来往的同行寒暄，只是手里那杯香槟敬满全场也未喝尽。

空气里弥漫着丝丝缕缕的甜，来自那些名贵的香氛与酒水，和着乐池里的演奏与宾客笑语，酿成令人沉醉的一室春光，仿佛窗外积的厚厚一层雪只不过是糖粒，稍稍一碰便化了一手的甜腻。

他不知道是身边女伴的香水气息太浓，还是演奏的乐曲不对他的胃口，抑或只是刚刚递给他点心的侍应生领口没摆正。

总之他想逃了。

Downey做这事不是第一次。他早年厌恶媒体对他的任性大加渲染，近些年却再找不到当年心血来潮的荒唐的快乐。

他和经纪人打了声招呼，推开大厅的门匆匆离开。

厚厚的两扇木门把喧闹声彻底关住，Downey拐了个弯，走过许多扇门——他专属的休息室在走廊尽头——地上铺了厚厚的地毯，落地无声，只听得见他自己凌乱的呼吸。他有些失态了，今晚，没来由的。

门口没有助理等着，也许是去忙些别的事情，他没在意，推门就进。

两秒钟后他又退出来了。

见了鬼了，他抬头看了看门上挂的牌子：Robert Downey Jr.

没走错门啊。

我喝醉了？Downey狐疑着再次推开门，沙发上的男人依然没有消失。

不是梦。

大概是他俩前后进来相隔时间不长，男人在Downey眼前解开西装外套的扣子，这个明明是他进门即将要做的第一个动作，然后脱掉并把它扔在小沙发上挂住，整个动作行云流水一气呵成，有种I'm Superstar的气势，令Downey不由叹为观止。

“嘿，我说，你……”

男人闻言转过头来，眼神迷蒙，手指还停在皮带扣上。

Downey懂了，醉的人不是他。

但他认得他。

没人会不记得这张脸，他实在有着足够令人过目不忘的漂亮长相。年轻人挽着自己的女伴在引荐下与他寒暄，神情自若，仿佛对此得心应手，他伸出手去，却触摸到湿漉漉的汗意，抬起眼，看到了平静海面下的暗涌，藏得妥帖，却毕竟被他看到了，那也许来自于不安？他不知道，却觉得刺目难当。

Chris Evans…名字在Downey舌尖打了个滚，最终被吞了下去。

他望见Evans眸中带着惬意的迷茫与放松，忽然不想叫醒他。

Evans看了他一眼，准确地叫出了他的名字，甚至还没忘问好，“晚上好，Downey先生。”

这一点让他怀疑眼前人究竟醉没醉。下一秒他就打消这个念头了，上前一步冲上去试图阻止他解皮带的动作，“等一下，别动！”

Evans果然停下了动作，不明所以地看着他。

“你……”Downey按住他的手，抬头对上他的眼睛却觉得舌头打结，“这里，不能脱衣服。”

“为什么？”Evans一说话就有酒气呼出来，热热地喷在他脸上。果然是烈酒，吸一口便熏熏然。

Downey犹豫一瞬，手上移至肩，顺势把他一带，两人坐到沙发上，松松软软地压出两个人的轮廓。

他信口胡扯，总之只要能说服这臭小子别再脱裤子就行了，“因为在前辈面前脱衣服有失礼貌。”

Evans果然动作一顿，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，像是在吃力地理解他的话，最终还是困惑地歪歪头，“为什么？我脱衣服不好看吗？”

我也没看过啊。

Downey无语地仔细看了看他的眼睛，他是真的醉了吧？幸亏是醉了，否则他真要踢他一脚才解气。

他费力地把刚刚冒出来的念头咽回去，其实Evans的衬衣本来就很透，他又出了一身汗，布料近乎透明，轮廓和肌肉若隐若现，他想看不到都难。

什么叫一室春光，这才叫一室春光。

他不知道自己为什么会在Evans面前如此的……他一时却找不出具体的形容，也许是如此的不像他。从天而降的大麻烦丢了一招又一招给他，他只能手忙脚乱地接住，却丝毫没有时间去思考他为什么会如此。没有名字，没有身份，只是他跟他两个人而已。呃，一个半，毕竟Evans已经醉得不太清醒了。

丝毫没有身为客人的自觉，Evans把整个人平摊在沙发上，长手长脚的，头发汗津津，脸颊绯红，明明白白写着难受。

很奇怪，他醉得要命却也认得他。知道他是Robert Downey Jr. ，知道他是前辈，却失了应有的一切分寸和判断。

醉与醒之间有着微妙的平衡。

“或许你想洗个澡吗？”

他对着醉态可掬的年轻人，鬼使神差说出这么句话来。

话一出口他就后悔了，也许此时此地这并不是个好建议。但他只是不忍看到Evans被酒气这样困扰，像煮熟的虾在热水里烫着。

“下次可以不必喝这么多的，你知道，没必要去敷衍好每一个人。”

Evans潇洒地一挥手，活像那么回事儿，“不多不多。就是，啧，我以为那老小子骗我的，谁想得到那杯酒居然真的这么烈，不过我没醉，还清醒，只是头有点晕，想洗澡。”

他坦坦荡荡地控诉，落在Downey耳里却像暧昧不明的撒娇，他是真的哭笑不得，清醒的人会有这么强烈的脱裤子的欲望吗？

“那你等着，嘿，别脱衣服，别动，把手从裤带上拿起来，很好，就这样，年轻人，坐好，坐正，乖乖给我等着，我去放水。”

Downey像哄孩子一样哄好他，明明这年轻人往那儿一瘫就几乎占满了半个沙发，看起来能压住两个自己。嘿，你在想什么？他无可奈何地发现自己好像成了这小子的助理，那么他本来随行的工作人员呢，看到自家艺人莫名其妙的不见了不会担心么？他要不要提前打个招呼？

他自己的经纪人倒是尽职尽责地敷衍过众人，在Downey刚刚闪过念头的同一瞬间穿过走廊，匆匆忙忙回来打算带他一起离开。

“Robert……”门被推开，Jim在还未准备好的情况下迎接了第一个惊雷。

同自家艺人的反应一样，他愣了愣，退出去，两秒后重新推门进来，此刻脸上表情已经恢复了正常，不愧是常常与各种状况打交道的专业经理人。

“嘿，umm，Chris，你好，Robert不在吗？他……”

上帝保佑，第二颗惊雷炸得更响，Downey下一秒就拎着浴衣出现在他面前了，脸上还带着三分笑意三分无奈，活像什么……他确信Jim脑子里想象出的画面和他想的应该是一样的。

两张脸面面相觑，状况外的另一个已经泰然自若地开始解衬衣扣子。

Jim的第一反应是关门，砰的一声倒把Downey震清醒了。

他一个箭步窜到Evans前面，举起浴衣把他挡得严严实实，转头跟正在纠结是先把Downey拎走还是先把Chris的经纪人叫过来的Jim说道：“放松，伙计，没事的，我们在聊刚刚那场无聊至极的酒会。你先出去好吗，把门带上，在我开门之前别进来。”

“他醉了吗？”

“没有。”他死死挡着身后正用一根手指在他后腰上挠啊挠的Evans，险些憋不住笑出声。

“好吧，我相信你能处理好。我在隔壁等你，别让我等太久。”Jim犹豫一瞬，最终还是退出房间。

几乎就在他关门的刹那，Downey立刻转过身把浴衣团成一团塞在Evans怀里，没看他的表情，推着他走去浴室，“去吧，去把你这一身酒味洗干净，然后回家睡一觉。”

Evans即使被推着也走不成直线，歪歪扭扭地回头问：“你的经纪人为什么出现在我的房间？”

“他是来找我的。”

“噢……他真有趣，我喜欢他。”

“嗯哼，是吗，你喜欢他吗？”Downey似乎把所有的耐心都放在了今晚，他推开浴室的门，领着一米八三的大个子走到浴缸边上，“毛巾在架子上，洗发露和沐浴露都放好了，浴盐在这儿，明白了吗？”

Evans点点头，开始专心致志地解扣子。他一晚上都惦记着要解开他的扣子。

Downey离开浴室，打算给Jim打个电话让他把Evans的经纪人叫来，只是电话还没接通，就听见浴室里咕咚一声巨响，然后没动静了。

Downey撂下手机，三步并作两步冲进浴室，看见滑坐在一滩水里的醉猫，他甚至还没来得及把衬衣脱掉。噢老天，他压根拎不动他，Evans挣扎要站起来，扑腾半天无果。

“对不起，”他咕哝着，“对不起，对不起，我太麻烦了，对不起。”

音尾渐弱至哽咽般轻微。

Downey愣住，蹲下去平视他，看见那双漂亮的蓝眼睛低垂着，被灯光映出晶莹的光亮，他甚至放轻了呼吸，怕稍有不慎便震落了它们。彼时他尚不知道眼前的年轻人正被焦虑症困扰着，需要用药物来抑制他无法忍受的心悸，需要不停地对自己说安静来赶走那些不安的念头，他整夜整夜地失眠，面对铺天盖地的闪光灯时甚至需要掐住手心才能不让自己掉头就跑。这实在太难以想象了，因为他分明漂亮得理应拥有世间一切美好。

他不知道Evans突然的情绪崩溃是为了什么，但他万分理解。人总是这样，也许上一秒还是好好的，下一秒就会仅仅因为一个小小的念头而跪地大哭。他年轻时想尽各种办法，却填不满内心的巨大空洞，就好像他们行走在来自四面八方的镁光灯与审视中，就注定了得到的与承受的总是比别人翻倍，无论是好是坏，都没有回头路可走。

可是至少现在，在酒精的帮助下，他能为Evans辟出一方安宁的所在。

“Chris。”他柔声叫他的名字，穿着价格不菲的西装就那么大大咧咧地坐在水渍里，坐在极力压抑着啜泣的人身边，温热的掌心覆上他的脊背。

“你有麻烦的权利。”

一字一句，温和却有着不容置疑的坚定。

酒精争先恐后冲上眼窝，Evans闭上眼睛，泪水终于滚落。

一直以来他总是告诉自己要安静，摒弃掉不必要的杂念，他用自我告诫织了一张密不透风的网，把自己紧紧裹在当中，不容呼吸，不可挣脱。直到上一秒，这个有着令人沉醉的蜜色眼眸的男人，带着他半生沉浮凝练而成的豁达与聪慧来到他身边，用温热的手安抚着他，告诉他，他有麻烦的权利。

我有吗？

站在十字路口的年轻人眨一眨眼，前路在泪水迷蒙里模糊不定，他踟蹰着，身后的墙已经如飞速的列车般挡了上来。

“来。”Downey无声叹了口气，伸长双臂把人圈在怀里，抚了抚他的发顶。

Evans微微颤抖着，却顺从地靠在他肩上，眼泪很快打湿了他西装的一小块面料，扩散出略深的圆圈。

“听着，小子，大部分人都有麻烦的权利，尤其是你。想知道为什么吗？”

沉默了一秒，他却毕竟还是配合地问了，“为什么？”

Downey笑，“因为你和我一样漂亮。好看的人总是有特权。”

Evans也笑，笑声闷闷的，震在胸腔里，就像笑声变成了彼此均可感知的实体，正真真切切地存在着。

Downey蹲得腿麻，却依然一动不动地抱着他，低声在他耳边呢喃，“原谅我，我不知道你究竟酒醒了几分，也并不知道你究竟被什么折磨着。但听我说，Chris，都会过去的，我是最有资格说这话的人，相信我，都会过去的。一定很艰难，但会过去。想想真正让你高兴的事吧，比如你刚刚把Robert Downey Jr. 当成助理？老天，我帮你拿了毛巾，拿了浴衣，还帮你放了热水，记得吗？或者什么都不想，仅仅是享受当下的一个拥抱，这不难，对吗？我抱着你呢，Chris，我抱着你呢，绝不松手。”

他感觉到Evans在努力克制着自己的颤抖。他没有说话，甚至连鼓励也没有，他只是一下又一下地摸着他的背，并且如他所言，绝不松手。

时间会抹平一切，一点点时间也足够抹平他微不足道的不安。

也许过了很久，久到Evans身上的冷汗浸透了衬衣，冷冷一层贴在肌肤上，激得他打了个寒颤。

“冷了吗？要换件衣服吗？”Downey低声问他。

Evans动了动，他以为他要挣开，没想到他却飞快地在Downey的颈窝处蹭了蹭，嘴唇凉凉的，一触即离。

Downey有些怔忡，他过了很久后才明白，他以为自己是温暖了Evans，殊不知他的空洞也一度被这个长长久久的拥抱填满。他和他本就不是需要与被需要的关系，就像两块拼图，严丝合缝，谈什么原因呢，因为本就应该如此。

人在半醉不醒时最脆弱，他知道Evans酒还没醒，但这样也好，明日醒来之后他会忘了这一切，酒精蒸发掉他的记忆，连同所有不愉快。

浴缸里的水已经冷透了，Downey把水放掉，重新拧开水龙头，坐在浴缸边同他有一搭没一搭地说话，一手还拽着他，怕他又站不稳摔倒。

Evans眯着眼睛定定地看了一会儿哗哗放着热水的浴缸，忽然没头没脑地来了句，“你想去我家试试按摩浴缸吗？”

“好啊——嗯？你说什么？”

“这个太小了，只够放一个人的，”Evans手舞足蹈地比划着，“我家那个特别大，我亲自去挑的，这里这里还有按摩触头，一按开关就嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟，还冒泡泡，还亮灯。我在浴室里还放了音响，你喜欢听什么音乐，电子喜欢吗？反正我喜欢，或者放些别的也行，随你。”

Downey很快反应过来，笑着点点头，“好。”

后来他们又谈了很多。那真是不可思议的画面，Evans整个人舒舒服服地泡在浴缸里，Downey就那么坐在浴缸边跟他聊天——浴缸对一个醉猫来说有些深了，他只是怕他呛水，Downey后来是这样告诉Jim的——他们什么都聊了，那些对方未曾经历过却深深懂得的事情，那些多年后也可以一笑置之的过往，或者仅仅是再琐碎不过的日常生活，Downey讲他家那些很难伺候的猫儿，Evans讲他年少时第一次经历爱宠离去的号啕大哭。他们不安慰对方，不劝解不告诫，只是分享，并乐此不疲。

Evans喝醉了，却并不是神智不清。从某种程度上讲他需要感谢酒精，这帮他们都放下了很多，谁也没有包袱，无论那包袱来自于过往还是身份，他们都只是他们自己而已。连名字都不需要有，因为他们正面对着面，灵魂对着灵魂。

窗外又悄悄飘起了雪，这是一月的洛杉矶。

很多年后媒体对这二人的过往依然津津乐道，却鲜少有人知道这段极其戏剧化的插曲。

在被大众瞩目的那十年里，他们有着共同的经纪人，在同一个经纪公司，在彼此的职业生涯里画上浓墨重彩的一笔，并肩而立，十年倏忽。

Downey矢口不谈他们那晚究竟具体谈了些什么，问及Evans时，对方则耸耸肩，一脸无辜地说他什么都不记得了，“我喝醉了啊。”

Jim后来常常和Downey谈论Evans，当然也会提起最初的那个乌龙事件，这就是故事的开始吗？他们谁也不知道。也许开端是那通决定性的电话，也许开端是他们踏入片场的第一面，但那也许并没那么重要。

他们自己当然也会讲一讲。

“也许真的是巧合？我随意推开一扇门，也并不知道那后面是你。”Evans按开开关，浴缸里的水咕噜咕噜开始冒泡。

Downey笑一笑，不置可否。

在Evans关掉花洒的前一秒，他说：“巧合的另一面是命中注定。”

Fin.


End file.
